One Shot: Hidden Desires 2
by XAllthingswritableX
Summary: Crookshank's has already worked his magic on one couple. Now, he is back to his matchmaking ways with another. Who are they? Read more to find out...


**So…the next instalment is here, finally! This is the sequel to my first** _ **One Shot: Hidden Desires**_ **. It would be better to read that one first before this but it doesn't really matter if you don't. Let me know what you think? and sorry for any errors! Also, sorry it has taken so long to write!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the plot.**

 **WARNING – MAN ON MAN SMUT. NOT FOR THE FAINT HARTED!**

Harry was more than happy, lazing about down by the great lake, when Crookshanks suddenly jumped onto his stomach, using his body as if it was a spring board. As soon as Crookshanks had made contact with Harry's form, pain seared throughout his chest as Crookshanks dug his claws into his skin. What's more, as Harry went to swipe at the rather large animal, Crookshanks dug his claws in even more, as he avoided Harry's attack. Eventually, watching Crookshanks disappear up the hill, in the direction of Hogwarts castle, Harry swore as he pulled himself up by his arms.

"Bloody cat!" he cursed, scowling profusely as he eyed up the bloody trails covering his body. "I don't understand why Hermione loves you so much. Next to Draco, you steal second spot!"

As Harry cursed the animal to high heaven, he acknowledged the fact that it always seemed to be following him recently, staring at him as if it was able to read his innermost desires and thoughts.

Truthfully, the whole thing unnerved him.

He shivered.

Suddenly, just as Harry had pulled himself up, he was back down on the ground again. Ron, who had suddenly appeared over the rim of the hill, had tripped and fallen, so much so that he landed, with a rather painful CRASH, _on top_ of Harry. Beneath the tangle of legs and limbs, Harry moaned quietly, especially as he now ached even more than before. Nevertheless, as he moved and tried to push Ron off of his sore form, he felt something surprising prod his left leg. This something was long and hard and, as realisation dawned upon him as to what this something was, heat flushed through Harry's cheeks.

"I…I'm s…so sorry H…Harry," Ron stammered, blushing as he tried to untangle himself from the good-looking, green-eyed boy beneath him. "That bloody cat of Hermione's tripped me up at the top of the hill. I didn't mean to land on top of you!"

Seeing just how flummoxed his ginger best friend was about the whole situation, Harry tried to forget about Ron's hard-on, although this surprisingly proved to be a struggle. As he studied Ron whilst he desperately tried to correct the situation, he surprisingly began to see things in a new light. Ron's eyes were now fascinating to Harry. He had always thought that they were a boring brown. Nevertheless, the more he studied them, the more he realised that they had flecks of black and grey in them too, which was beautiful. Furthermore, Harry noted the way Ron's ginger hair, which had always been messy in his opinion, now looked _arousing_ , filled with bits of grass.

Arousing!

He found Ron… _arousing!_

As Ron tried to dust the bits of grass from his head, oblivious to Harry's epiphany, Harry automatically reached out to help him. As soon as his fingers touched Ron's head, both boys stiffened. Slowly, Ron looked back at him, with those big, beautiful eyes and Harry felt his heart beat a million beats per second. Intrigue was mixed with fear and, although his mind desperately told him that what he was doing wasn't right, he still kept his hand there, unmoving.

Suddenly, Ron leaned forward, and surprised Harry even more. Ron's soft lips touched Harry's and, as soon as they made contact with his own, Harry went to jerk back. He was _kissing_ a guy.

 _No!_

That wasn't right.

He was supposed to be kissing _Ginny._

That's what he had always dreamed of doing.

Furthermore, he wasn't just kissing any guy.

He was kissing _Ron –_ his _best mate_ , his _loyal companion_.

And yet, why was an increasing part of him so delighted and excited by this fact?

Deep within his trousers, Harry felt his own response to the situation build. Ron must have realised this too for, without warning, his hand crept up to the top of Harry's trousers and gently began to rub the increasing bulge.

Against his lips, Harry moaned.

God that felt good!

He was getting so turned on!

From there, things escalated quickly.

Realising that Harry was actually enjoying his advances, Ron picked up the pace. Hidden behind the hill, Harry's short, sharp moans and breaths of pleasure were away from prying ears. Then, Ron slipped his hands into the other boy's trousers and gently stroked his hard member.

This caused Harry to moan louder.

"Do you want this?" Ron murmured against Harry's lips, still stroking the other boy's prick.

Harry nodded.

"Yes," he replied, his voice heated and breathy. "Yes! I want this _so much_!"

His response surprised both boys but, realising that Harry could no longer deny the sexual chemistry he felt between his previous friend and himself, he allowed Ron to carry on pleasuring himself.

Suddenly, Ron was down around his stuff, sucking and licking him until he was no more than a writhing mess of pleasure.

HOLY FUCK! Ron's mouth on his erected dick was more than he could take.

It was FUCKING INCREDIBLE!

Harry came hard and fast, unable to contain his seed.

Ron didn't seem to mind though as Harry's seed shot straight down the back of his throat, as he took in all of his member.

Eventually, Harry's cock became flaccid.

However, Ron wasn't finished yet.

"Turn over!" Ron suddenly commanded, smacking Harry's backside, causing him to moan.

Harry stayed where he was, still shivering with pleasure.

"I said _turn over_!" Ron's voice was suddenly uncharacteristic. It was hard and harsh, full of need to release his own heightened arousal.

Sensing that his best friend wanted to do more than just pump and suck his dick, Harry rolled over, exposing his pale backside to his ginger haired friend.

Was he going to do what he thought he might do?

Behind him, he heard Ron spit on his fingers.

Before, he might have thought what was about to happen was gross.

However, now, Harry felt his dick once again harden at the thought of Ron fucking him from behind.

Suddenly, two fingers delved deep into Harry's butt. Harry both cried out in pain and pleasure as the fingers reached deep within him, stretching him out for what was about to happened next. When Ron was satisfied that Harry was now big and relaxed enough to take him, he pulled down his own trousers with animalistic, frenzied intent, before he crouched over a trembling Harry, spitting and wetting his own, hard member.

"You really sure you want this?" Ron asked again, knowing full well that when they started, there was no going back. "It's going to be _painful_!"

Harry moaned a response.

"God, yes. Just get inside of me already!"  
Ron was only too happy to comply.

Slowly positioning himself outside Harry's hot opening, Ron began to push himself inside.

God, he was so FUCKING TIGHT!

Harry cried once more, tears beginning to form in his eyes as Ron felt as if he was splitting him in two.

However, when he was all the way in, Ron began to move, and Harry nearly died.

At first, Ron took it slow, allowing Harry to get used to the feeling of another man inside of him. All the same, soon, Ron was pounding Harry's backside so hard that he heard his balls slapping against Harry's bare skin.

He pumped Harry's hard member again, vigorously.

"DON'T STOP!" Harry cried, now full to the brim with indescribable pleasure. "PLEASE, DON'T STOP!"

However, although Ron varied his rhythm, keeping Harry so aroused that he thought he might burst, eventually, he came inside his friend.

"RON!" Harry screamed, now not caring if anyone heard them, lost in pleasure and cumming all over Ron's pumping hand.

When he was spent, Ron pulled out and lay down next to an exhausted Harry. Neither of them said anything as they both lay there, in each other's arms. Furthermore, after a short while, both cleaned themselves and got dressed, before smiling shyly at one another.

"I guess that this changes everything?" Ron eventually said, taking his lover into a deep kiss.

Harry smiled against his lips.

"I think that is an understatement," he replied, pulling his fingers through Ron's even messier hair. "However, I wouldn't have swapped that experience for the world!"

Then, he took Ron's hand, and pulled him up the hill, straight into a new future.

As Crookshankes watched the two former friends and now lovers disappear, he smiled. Another successful match had been made.

Who should be next?


End file.
